this is no fairytale
by Urukins
Summary: what happens when we fall for our best friend and then we just cant tell him... maybe some kind of scheme or something will help him love back? rikusora


**HELLO GAISE**

**welcome to my neeewwww story that i hope to finish within a year or a year and a half since i know more less how this will be, YES I DO HAVE A STORY LINE 8D and all the characters have their role in here.**

**well this will be a short chapter because its the opening chapter and i want reactionssssssss.**

**remeber to read the an at theeee eeennnndd **

**NOW ENJOY**

**oh yeah btw**

**their ages are the same as in kh2**

-------------------------------------------------------ouo-------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful day at the Destiny Islands, the sun shined the birds chirped, children ran down the street until one would fall and start crying and one of his friends would eventually start laughing, in the nearest islands people would go swim to the populated beaches and have fun. Yes it was a perfect summer day to get locked up in the house taking care of a cat.

Sora glanced at the clock and then at the fur ball on his lap, the again to the clock and to the kitchen door, then his eyes traveled to the front door that was in the living room, he sighed and glared at the cat who only looked up at him with those big shiny green eyes of it and purred on the brunettes lap.

" I hate you…" The boy made what was supposed to be his angry voice along with a glare directed to the cat who purred once again and stared at Sora's blue orbs with a its cat smile, the boy groaned before hugging the cat " OK I DON'T HATE YOU I love you, you ball of fatness and fur ".

The black and white cat only squirmed under the blue eyed boy's squishing embrace.

"Sora?" a knock on the door and a ring on the doorbell saved the feline from suffocating. Sora got up and ran quickly to the door.

"whooo is itttt?"

"the boogey man, who else? Come on Sora open the door."

The brunette giggled, he loved Riku and all but annoying him with such things as opening the door was so amusing.

"I'm afraid I cannot! "He speaked in old fashioned way "For you are the boogey man, and I, the great knight must kill you and for that I need the queen's key to open this door!" Riku noticed the lack of the great knight voice and the new fast and embarrassed toun on the other boy's voice in the last few words.

"The what to the what?"

"My mom locked the door…" He heard a snort from the other side of the door "what? Maybe she thought that I wasn't home?"

"Or maybe she was afraid that such a baby like you would open the door go outside and get hit by a car and die, now that would have been bad, am I right?"

"I'M NOT A BABY" Riku heard Sora's angry shout.

"Of course not, who said that?" Sora couldn't help but notice the toun of sarcasm on the other boy's voice and also how smug it sounded.

"Well he is my baby so I guess it was me who said such" the familiar voice followed by a giggle made the silver haired teen turn around.

"Hey Susan" he smiled sweetly at Sora's mother who smiled back, the women walked to the door and unlocked it before entering the house and jumping Sora leaving him full of hugs and kisses " OH MY BABY IM SO SORRY I LOCKED YOU UP IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR!"

The small Boy squeaked being smashed by his mother's loving "c-can't breathe" Susan ignored her son's statement and kept kissing and hugging him, She was a very young woman with long brown hair and blue eyes such as Sora, her body such as her son's was petit and slim but still taller than the boy for a few centimeters, she was so cheerful and definitely different from everybody else from the island…well maybe not so different from Kairi's mother, Selphie's parents and Riku's own mother, he could swear that the four of them had a club or something or some kind of secret organization where they grouped and planned on attack something like shops or little boys a girls using cute stories and cookies as weapons, The silver haired teen smiled at the though.

"Well now that I have proven my love for you and I am sure that you have forgiven me for locking you up by _accident, _I am sure you boys won't mind that I go to the kitchen and prepare dinner right?" she gave both the teens innocent eyes and a sweet smile that neither of them doubt that was one of her tricks to run from any problems "So I though" she giggled "well anyhow Riku dear would you like to stay for dinner?"

Ever since they were little Riku would eat frequently at Sora's home or Sora would eat at Riku's the same way that sleepovers were frequent, the same happened with Kairi but ever since she had turned 13 her father had stopped letting her unless the visitor or host would be a female friend.

The silver haired teen nodded and replied with "if you don't mind" and a thanks, Susan smiled "I never mind "she giggled " I'll give Sarah a call!"

"Ok." Riku replied with a smile and turned to Sora as Susan left to the kitchen "Didn't you said something about killing me or something?" Sora blinked at him confused before remembering his words "well now I'm up for a fight" The aqua eyed boy grinned while the brunette just squeaked and dashed out of Riku's reach, He was going to hunt down Sora and there was no way the petite(1) boy would escape his mighty claws, Sora let out a squeak once again while jumping over the sofa, he hear his mom call out something like ' if you break anything ill make wash the dishes' or something along those lines, the smaller boy escaped to the stairs running up to his room.

Riku let out a Hmph and found a Susan winking at him from the kitchen, he caught the idea and nodded before Susan would yell something loud enough for Sora to hear.

"Riku honey would you care to help me with this?" He snorted at the obvious fakeness on The woman's voice "Not at all" He replied with equal fakeness going up the stair silently and standing on the right of Sora's door.

Not 5 minutes have passed before Sora opening his door slightly the fully, hiding Riku's position, he saw the boy's hand grabbing part of the door. A Muffled giggle came from downstairs and Make the boy walk carefully to the stairs, Riku took this chance to enter the boy's room. Sora observed, he could only see his cat lying down next to the kitchen door and hear his mother's musical humming, the kitchen door was open but he couldn't see inside, however a shadow on the floor moving revealed his enemy position 'so he really is there…' the shadow approached the entrance to the living room and such made Sora jump lightly and run back to his room closing the door right after, he sighted 'there is no way your winning today'.

"so that where my boxers were" Sora snapped his eyes wide open to look at a Riku who was taking a pair of black boxers from under the brunette's bed, Sora squeaked and turned around to open his door and take a run but a strong arm placed on the door next to his head made him turn around to find a certain silver haired boy staring quite close to him "well? Shall I make the first move oh mighty knight?" Sora pouted and crossed his arms before pushing Riku back and tossing his arms up moving towards the bed.

"Fine, fine you win…again" he glared or at least tried to glare at the older boy who only splat victory all over his own face and a happy grin.

"Now… lets see… in this field I would say…Riku one thousand; Sora zero?" he laughed softly.

"Stop being mean!" Sora crossed his arms and pouted again, the taller teen smiled at the sight 'he is way too cute for his own good' he though, picking up his boxers again "I looked for these for ages y'know, you could have told me they were here…"

"Well if I knew they were here I would have burned them" Sora said relaxing and laughing lightly.

"Wow thanks, you make my underwear feel so comfortable knowing they have an underwear serial killer around, how do you think your panties would feel if I threaten them?"

" I don't wear panties…"

"you go commando?"

"would I ever?" Sora made a dramatic hand movement "I wear the same kind of underwear as you!"

"Of course" he snorted "only smaller" Riku was then hit by a pillow.

"SORA ONE RIKU ZERO" Sora yelled happily.

" as if " the silver haired boy tackled the lithe body tickling Sora, this one could only cry and laugh.

"st-stop please stop" Sora cried and laughed, Riku stopped and stared at Sora, the younger teen's laugher died off turning into a stare back, silence installed and they stared and stared.

"Boys Food is reaaaaaadddyyy" Riku was the first to snap back onto reality blinking and getting up well yeah le-lets eat…."

Sora blinked as well and nodded following Riku to the kitchen, Sora shivered lightly, his body and mind had evaluated that as awkward moment, Riku's body and mind fully agreed.

-------------------------------------------------------ouo-------------------------------------------------------

**(1)i was going to write little boy BUT IT SOUNDED LIKE A PEDOPHILE THING**

**an : WELL**

**LIKE IT?HATE IT?WANT TO BURN IT ALONG WITH OLD PORN MAGAZINGS GARBAGE AND STINKY SOCKS?**

**yes give me your opinion, and any sugestions will be now to a little something, i know this is a comusing story 8at least i think so) but sora and riku ARE NOT i repeat ARE NOT together...YET**


End file.
